thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
5 B's
Ro Ro raps/sings about the Kahns' riches with a little bit of shade towards Amarion. Lyrics ''1: Brunches at Chica's and bottles of semen Hoes with their dudes who like steady gang bangin' Masculine faggots, doing nasty things We are the B. Brothers, call us your kings (Yeah) Been through some rad shit, I should be a mad bitch Who would've thought it'd turn me to a glad bitch Rather just cut him with knives that I bring Stomp on these hoes like the birds without wings, yeah (Yeah) Pre-Chorus: My bitch, it's puddin', my sis, stop lookin' They're in the closet, their bitch is hookin' You like my ass? B, thanks, just bought it I saw him, I liked him, didn't get him, I cut him (yeah) Chorus: Didn't get him, I cut him, didn't get him, I cut him Didn't get him, I cut him, didn't get him, I cut him You like my ass? B, thanks, just bought it I saw him, I liked him, didn't get him, I cut him (yep) 2: Wrote "Bitchy Things", and he won't get my kisses He just might get fought by 4 of my bitches My dad will spoil all his kids with our riches We look a lot better than all your wishes Whoever said violence can't solve your problems Must not have had enough weapons solve them Mace said, "Which one?" I said, "Bitch, I hate all 'em" My emotions should not ever be toyed with Pre-Chorus: My smile is schemin' (yeah), your friend is screamin' (is screamin') I'll break your spine, you know I mean it I'll crack your ribs cause I felt like it His dick, his ass, didn't get him, I cut him Chorus: Didn't get him, I cut him, didn't get him, I cut him Didn't get him, I cut him, didn't get him, I cut him (baby) You like my ass? B, thanks, just bought it I saw him, I liked him, didn't get him, I cut him 3: Yeah, my screenshots contain all the phone numbers If it ain't right, you're outnumbered Black dick is my favorite dick The way it be hittin' the hole for me I don't mean to brag, but I be like, "Put it in my ass," yeah When you see them fags they lined up for my ass, yeah Cute, fuckin' with brothers and youth Marion, Avion, too, one got the loot Take a break, baby get loose Blowing on dick like a flute Look at my ass, look at my cash Ain't got enough brothers, so you better dash Ain't no condom when I wanna smash Drive away, bitch, and try not to crash, yeah Chorus: Didn't get him, I cut him, didn't get him, I cut him (Oh, yeah) Didn't get him, I cut him, didn't get him, I cut him (Oh, yeah, yeah) You like my ass? B, thanks, just bought it I saw him, I liked him, didn't get him, I cut him (I saw, yep) Trivia * When Ro Ro says the line, "We are the B. Brothers, call us your kings," he's referencing the technicality that since the B. Brothers (Jake, Bitch Puddin', Mace & Ace) are his clones they all are emperor, but of course, they give the spot to Ro Ro and take over when he needs them to. * The lyrics, "Been through some rad shit," reference Ro Ro's atrocious relationship with Jamal and his exes. * "Bitchy Things" is a song written by Ro Ro on the B. Brothers' 13th studio album, ''Emperor.